


Sick And Tired

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick And Tired

Sick And Tired. 

Katie/John. 

John can tell she is exhausted, and sick. She has gone to work anyway and come home, seemingly too tired to move once she has settled on the sofa. He smiles even as he worries, hiding it as best he can as he brings her a new cup of the cold-busting tea he's made, praying it works. The girls have already got home and he wishes he'd had the sense to send them to see their grandparents. Still, they get on with it. She lets him feed her, then makes excuses to go to bed. John follows after ensuring the girls are in bed and sleeping, or, in Natasha's case, at least not downstairs even if she is awake. 

Katie seems more exhausted when he joins her, tucking her into the bed even as he moves away to wash his face, brushing his teeth before moving to join her. She is weak, and exhausted, but still nestles into his arms when he settles. He smiles, kissing her hairline gently as she finally sleeps. He had worried at first, but now she seems relaxed enough to sleep. 

Sickness has never really plagued him the way it does Katie, although she is strong and usually handles it well. Lately exhaustion and sickness have come hand in hand, although he knows she will soon get better. 

He is the same as always when she's awake, fussing over her only slightly, insisting she rests, bringing her more tea and leaving her to sleep as he looks after the girls, sending them off to see friends with notes to explain that he needs them out of the house, at least for a while. 

Katie had tried to insist her daughters would need her but, with them out the house, she will rest a little easier, and worry less. 

John keeps a watchful eye on her even as he continues to clean the house and cook, still taking the time to be sure she can, in fact, breathe somewhat easier. She is healing slowly but he knows he can keep her safe, as always. 

It takes almost a week for the cold and sore throat to ease, but she does rest easier with the kids always out the house during the day, snuggled safely into John at night. 

John may worry, sometimes, but he knows she will fight off any colds that may come her way a little easier now.


End file.
